Splatoon: The Turf Games
by Russelllnking
Summary: The turf games are coming. But also the octarians are joining the fight, why? you ask? A bet. Who would be victorious, win the games and all of inkopolis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a city lives a high race known as inklings. They enjoy the most clothes and music. But most of all is the battles. Turf Battles that is. But now on a large television set is a hero with his hero suit with his four tentacles tied as a ponytail waved to inkopolis and speaking to the inklings. "Hello everybody and welcome to the turf games. I know we had a bad past about 100 years ago but that was when we inklings and octarians were enemies. But that is behind everyone. Now it's a time to come together and do a thing we all enjoy. Turf Battles. I have spoken with my agents and the octarians they have agreed to this. Everyone please without a further a do I present you the Turf Games."

A female inkling came next to the hero. Her tentacles, which are black with a pink-purple tinge at the ends, are very long and tied in a large bow on the back of her head, leaving the ends to dangle. She has large, angular eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus or a 'ninja star'. Her eye markings end in small points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower, longer, and upturned than those of the average Inkling, and on them she wears a pair of chunky, milk-white earrings. Her outfit, which has no sleeves and ends in shorts, is black with a reflective texture, as if covered in sequins. On the front are three magenta marks, which, somewhat morbidly, are made to look like the cuts made in squid when it is cooked. With this outfit, she wears magenta tights, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory giving the impression of a shirt collar. On her feet, Callie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which have a shiny pink-purple material on the bottom and two pink buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a pink and white hat resembling the Japanese fast food Ikayaki on her head, and has a birthmark or a lone freckle on her left cheek.. "That's right Agent 3. Inklings sign up 24 of you will battle it out to the top 16 in events made by the control tower up above."

"Not only that, in the end the winner gets a trophy, pictures taken by yours truly and a rank level up automatic." Another female inkling appear on the right side of the hero. Her tentacles, which are milk-white, are tied in a large bow on the right side of her head, with the ends wrapped around to the other side and curling up slightly at the ends. Marie also has a bright green tinge at the ends of her tentacles. She has large, down-turned eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus or a 'ninja star'. Her eye markings end in small, slightly curved points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower and longer than those of the average Inkling, and on them she wears a pair of chunky, milk-white earrings. Her outfit, which has no sleeves and ends in a skirt, is black with a reflective texture, as if covered in sequins. On the front are three bright green marks, which, somewhat morbidly, are made to look like the cuts made in squid when it is cooked, and the underside of the skirt portion is also bright green. With this outfit, she wears green tights, black shorts, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory giving the impression of a shirt collar. On her feet, Marie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which have a shiny green material on the bottom and two green buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a green and white hat resembling a calamari ring, and has a birthmark or a lone freckle on her right cheek.

"So inklings.."said Agent 3

"are you ready.." said Callie

"for a epic battle..."said Marie

Callie and Marie did their famous pose while Agent 3 crouched in a battle position "The Turf Games! Stay Fresh!" they said altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well this is what I get for leaving my account logged on. I am really sorry if who ever wrote in my stories. Apparently he trashed the agents of ink stories and songs and posted up a song making me look bad. I'm sorry about all of this and now on logging off._

Chapter 2

"And we are off." A jellyfish.

Agent 3 stood back up once the red line turned off. Marie turned to Agent 3 "We said you were going to cross your arms." Agent 3 gave a sly look to Marie "I thought about it on air. I thought the battle position would look better." He said. Callie looked at Marie putting her hand on Marie's shoulder. She said "It's already done Marie besides I had a nice view of a perfect butt." Then Callie looked at Agent 3 and blushed. Agent 3 was busy talking to a jellyfish at the moment as a teal inkling came through the door.

Her name is Alesha. She had Black Arrowbands that are a pair of glasses with black frames. The rims are somewhat round and have tiny metal studs towards the hinges. With a Blue Peaks Tee shirt that is a dull blue short-sleeved shirt and custom trail boots that are hot pink hiking boots with dull pink squares on the sides, bright pink laces, and black soles. She walked up to Agent 3. "Excuse me sir the-"

Agent 3 put his finger to her mouth. "Don't call me sir. 3 is fine." Alesha took a deep breath and continued "3, the octrians are here to see you now." As she said that everyone froze. Octarians and Inklings are like the same but octarians don't like inklings. Especially Agent 3. Agent 3 smiled to Alesha "Thank you Alesha." Turning to the squid sisters giving a short nod to them. They both returned on as well getting the message.

Meeting on the top Inkopolis Tower. Agent 3 landed with a thud. In front of 3 was a group of octolings and in the middle was the leader Octavio. "Hello Octavio." Octavio walked toward 3 "It's a nice blue day 3." A octoling walked forward but Octavio held up a tentacle to the air. The octoling retreated back. Agent 3 tossed his hero shot to the air, caught it, spinning it in his fingers and snapped it to a ring on his belt. "Yeah it is." 3 walked to Octavio next the ledge. The two sat down together. Octarian and Inkling. Octavio and Agent 3.

"So what do you want Octavio?" 3 looked down. Seeing Ranger and Madison, his foster brother and sister running into the store. Octavio said "You already know boy." Agent 3 knew what Octavio wanted. He wanted the zapfish and our turf. Agent 3 wanted to have peace with the Octarians. He thought a good turf game would bring the two together for future problems. Apparently its gonna be harder then 3 thought. Agent 3 then said "Octavio if we are going to do this deal. There will be no hurting of the other inklings." Agent 3 gave a cold stare to Octavio "If I see any you break the rules or hurt the inklings in a unsettle way. I will splat you."

Octavio looked back giving the same stare "Don't worry boy. We will inkopolis will be mine. It is part of our deal." he said. Agent 3 replied "And we INKLINGS win. W all live in peace. You get to live here but no taking the zapfish." Octavio extended a tentacle to Agent 3 "You have my word." Agent 3 took his and shook it.

The bet was on.


	3. Chapter 3

_You know what I hate seeing nothing on the screen of my computer pop up. I'm sending the book out. It's not completed yet but read.(Sigh) Enjoy. You've entered the Turf Games._

Chapter 3

Outside on the inkplaza as that was happening, 5 inklings were talking. One was a light skinned girl. Her hair color was orange and had a bobble hat, with baby-jelly shirt and purple hi-horses. She was carrying a Luna Blaster. "Can you guys believe that? The turf games! I can't believe. Toni-Ann! It's really happening!" She jumped with joy with another girl inkling with dark skin and had freckles with black hair. She was wearing a white headband, with a white layered LS and white arrows. She was carrying a bucket. She replied "I know Coraline can you believe it!?" Coraline stopped jumping. "Yes"

Another inkling with yellow hair and light tan skin standing on the side of the stairs had a skull bandana, a basic tee on and pro trail boots. Her weapon was a splattershot. She chuckled and angrily said. "Coraline there is no way you're going to make it to the entree if you keep acting like that." Coraline stammer back to the girl "Aww piss off somewhere else Stevana." Stevana gripped to her splattershot and walked up to Coraline "Why don't you say that to my face?" Coraline aimed her Luna Blaster as Stevana aimed hers as well.

A carbon roller blocked their target."Stop you guys! At the turf battle you can do that" said Barnes. He was a dark skin with Turquoise hair. He also had a Traditional Headband, Ivroy Peaks tee, with School Shoes. Stevana put her weapon to the side. "Fine as long as the world knows who is the freshest and who isn't the freshest." She said as she glared to Coraline. Barnes snapped back "Stevana take a swim." Without hesitation she turned away and super jumped away. Toni-Ann then said "Well so much for that episode."

Then the other inkling boy with them spoke. "Mmhmm, mmhmm mmmmhhhm, mmmh, hhhmm" Coraline looked at the boy "Yeah Cosmo she is nuts." Then she chuckled "Nuts and stupid." She elbowed Cosmo. Comso was a pale skin with blue hair. He had Gas Mask, with a Shrimp pink polo, and Red Work Boots. He also was carrying his favorite Gold Dynamo Roller with him. Comso muffled "mmhmm hhmm hmmmm, mmham." Barnes nodded to his friend and then spoke to his friends "C'mon guys we gotta sign up for the turf games."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Welcome everyone to the turf games!" said Callie. A loud roar in the inkplaza as inkling cheered with joy. Marie waved "I hope you all have leveled up your gear and practiced really hard with your number 1 weapon!" Marie then said "and now the Octarians!" In the other side of the stadium Octarians started to fill the seats as if someone poked a hole into the swimming pool. A couple inklings snickered at the octarians stange appearance in the city. On top of the stadiums lights stood the Agents of INK. Agent 3 then said to the microphone "Hey looks okay up here. How's your end Latz?" A robotic armor flew threw the sky "I haven't seen any out at the city."

Another inkling was on the other side of the stadium she had her brush with her. She gave a thumbs up. Agent 3 spoke to the microphone again "Sally's corner is fine. Orange, Blue?" It was quiet but then Agent 3 heard a giggle. Agent 3 rolled his eyes, as Sally said "They're at it again." "Forget them for now. I'll talk to them later. Watch them." Marie and Callie spun around and grabbed each other with one hand and pulled away holding each other's balance with one foot raised each. "Okay inklings and octolings lets see who's on the rooster!" The inklings cheered but the octolings just sat there. Agent 3 shrugged it was going to be tougher then he thought if the octarians don't start thinking of living with inklings it's going to be another war again.

"Okay for the inkling squads that will be entering is…." The squid sisters pointed at the sceen showing the selected teams joining the turf games, based on teamwork, skill and freshness.

Spider Squad (Spider, Inspector Heavy, Blu Inkling, and Ryevan Bloo)

Pool Squad (Loki, Conner, Honey, and Rochsas)

Kraken Squad (Russell, Luis, Ranger, and Sally)

Color Squad (Blue, Orange, Turquoise, and Pink)

INK Squad (Mark, Wade, Bob, and Pews)

Blaster Squad (Coraline, Barnes, Cosmo, and Alesha)

The inklings cheered as the teams showed up. Callie put a fist to the air "Nice work out there teams. Good luck in the turf games." Marie stepped forward "Now for the Octolings." She pointed to the screen as the squads names showed

Elite Squad (Octeva, Oliva, Odessa, and Olive)

Octo Squad (Obi, Ocean, Octavius, Odd)

Killer Squad (Odell, Ofek, Ognen, Olamide)

Bomb Squad (Olamilekan, Oli, Oluf, Omar)

The O Squad (Omega, Oni, Onyeka, Oprah)

Rival Squad (Oriana, Oskar, Oved, Oz)

The octarians cheered as the inklings just looked boring, even yawned. "Let the games begin!" said the squid sisters. Then everyone inklings and octarians cheered. Agent 3 chuckled maybe it can work, but he felt something evil was watching him. He looked down to the crowd and the octoling staring at glare of the octoling seemed as if trouble was coming quickly for him.

It was Octeva staring at Agent 3.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This game is your special of bomb range." Said Jelonzo. A voice cried out. "Don't you mean Basket Bomb?" The inklings and octarians were behind Sheldon's Shop in the testing area. Jelonzo spun a splat bomb in his tentacles. "Yes, unless you want to do this." He dribbled the splat bomb on the ground and its was starting to blow when he chucked it behind him and it went in between the hoop. He crossed his tentacles together and posed, when he did that the bomb exploded behind him.

The group of inklings and Octolings stood there with there mouths to the ground. Jelonzo laughed "Don't worry you don't have to do that. What you'll be doing it shooting the bomb into the basket. The team with the most range and shots in the hoop wins. But remember the team with the lowest score is out."

Some of the inklings looked confident and the octoling chuckled with laughter.

It wasn't long before the octolings showed the inklings the pavement. The octolings tripped, nudged, and even knocked on the inklings in the court.

The scores of the Basket bomb stage was:

Elite Squad….67

Octo Squad…64

Killer Squad…..59

Kraken Squad…..58

Spider Squad…..45

Rival Squad… 44

Color Squad…..40

Ink squad…29

Pool Squad…28

Bomb Squad…24

The O Squad….20

Blaster Squad….19

Corline put her hands to her mouth "Oh no! We lost." Then Stevana shouted, "See I told you!" Alesha cried as Cosmo looked down. But Jelonzo shouted, "Wait!" Everyone froze as Jelonzo walked up to The O squad. He looked at there hands. He then pulled out the microphone for everyone to hear.

"The O Squad was using illegal dust to grip into the splat bomb better. The O squad is disqualified." Coraline looked up to Barnes "Does this mean?" she said. Barnes nodded. "The Blaster Squad will continue on." Jelonzo said.

"Wow" said Callie from the stage. "That was close but the first team is out but we still have 11 more to go." Marie then spoke to the microphone "The next game is Swim-Strength Race. We'll take a break for now inklings and octolings rest for now." The camera crew stopped rolling. Marie and Callie turned to the teams. Callie spoke first. "Nice everyone. Like Marie said take a break for now. We'll meet at Camp Trigger Fish at noon." Once she said that the inklings and octolings went to inkplaza.

Alesha chomped on her sandwich with peanut butter and fish. "So what should we do we cant be in that position again." She said. Barnes slurped his soda and burped. Cosmo just looked at his bowl of cereal not knowing how to eat it and muffled "mmhmm hmm mmmmhmhmhhhm!" Coraline said, "Cosmo That is a terrible idea, second, I think you should lift your mask." Cosmo shook his head no and crossed his arms. Never ever has he taken out his mask. Coraline then asked "Curious How do you eat if you never taken that out?" Before Cosmo could even spea-… err…. Muffle, Stevana walked up to them. "Nice job, Barnes. Even though I have fully support to you, I doubt Coraline will help. Can I join?" She started to give Barnes the kitten face. Barnes shrugged. Coraline then said "Get a room you too. You kitten mush is making me want to jump in water." Stevana glared at Coraline then back to Barnes. "So what do you say, Babe?" Barnes looked away. He and Stevana have been dating for a while now, but Stevana is just too aggressive on the battlefield, she doesn't listen to orders. Coraline yes may be a goof at times but that what keeps the team calm in the field.

"Well." Said Stevana.

Barnes gave her a stare "Stevana, I can't." Stevana then slapped him across his face sending him flying across the plaza. Barnes got up from the landing, he knew Stevana has 7 strength but she never battled against him. Now he knows how others feel. Stevana yelled out "Then we are through!" She turned and walked away as Coraline, Alesha, and Cosmo went up to Barnes to help him. Coraline began to head to Stevana with her Luna Blaster. Then Barnes rubbed his left face cheek as he said to Coraline "No let her go. We have the next game to go to."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"The next game is Swim Srength Race." Said Callie. She continued. "The fastest or strongest in the team have to carry the team on the crate to the other side of the map." Then Marie smiled "So pick who is your carrier." 5 minutes have pasted and the teams picked their carrier. On Spider Squad they are using Spider. Pool squad is using Loki. Kraken Squad got Russell as Kraken. Color squad has Blue, The Ink squad has Wade. The Blaster Squad has Coraline. On the octarian side is the elite squad have Octeva. Octo squad has Ocean. Killer squad has Ognen, Bomb squad has Oluf. And finally the rival squad has Oz.

"Okay Carriers get ready!" said Marie as she waved the flag in the air. "GO!" Callie yelled out.

Out in front Russell's and Octeva's team went out ahead. They were fast but their ink they left behind made the other krakens speed up. Octeva swung her tentacle in the air at Russell. Russell took the hit but yelled out loud that shook the windows from the cabins "Can the riders shoot the other riders?" Callie, Marie and Judd looked at each other. "Yes go ahead seems more fun." Judd meowed. Once he said that Ranger, Luis, and Sally pulled out there weapons and without hesitation shot down Octeva's team.

Octeva turned back to the spawn point to pick them up. Russell hi-fived a tentacle to Luis "Nice shot." Russell continued to swim until a killer wail was released. The riders super jumped out of the way but Russell didn't. He stopped and yelled out in pain. He began to shriek but then another kraken ran by to knock him out of the killer wail's sonic boom waves. He looked at the other kraken as his team landed. It was the Blaster Team. Coraline gave a quick salute to the Kraken squad a she crossed the finish line. After was Kraken Squad then The Octo Squad. Spider Squad came after Then the Elite squad. The last team crossing was the INK squad. Wade was being told by the Killer squad that the finish line was at the beginning and that he had to turn around first or he would have to race to the other side.

Callie and Marie then said, "This match was fast and quick but we have to remove the last 3 teams." The inklings and octoling were in shock. The teams leaving would be INK squad, Rival Squad and Bomb Squad. Octeva grunted. At the second game and they have about half of the octoling side. The inkling side cheered as they were still there. Octeva looked at Russell's team and smiled. She came up with a brilliant idea. A idea to make sure **the Octolings** would win.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Outside at night Russell gave his fellow friends a wave goodbye as he was heading home. He needed the rest to feel better for the next game. As he turned to the corner he saw a familiar face. She was with a couple octolings with her. "Hello fellow challenger. I have a 'request' for you." Russell walked passed them " If that's splatting you I wouldn't mind." An octoling with seaweed on her head blocked Russell as the other octolings surrounded him. Octeva continued, "Listen to me Russell. I know you and you little squad will try to make it to the top. But I have something you should see."

She pulled out a picture, Russell looked into it and anger filled into him. His friends Sally, Ranger, Luis even Madison were tied up with octostrikers near them. Octeva waved the picture "If you don't let me beat you in the next game and you **kind of** forfeit, then I promise to let them go." Russell glared at Octeva as Octeva finished "If you don't or I even hear Agent 3 is near. I will finish them." Russell looked down to the ground and said, "Fine." Then Octeva snapped her fingers and the octolings started closing in on Russell. Russell knew if he tried anything they would splat him or worse, hurt his friends. So he pretends to get scared and prepared for what's coming.

The octoling behind him kicked him. As he was falling the octoling in front of him punched his gut. The air rushing out of Russell hurts but as long it wasn't going to happen to his friends he continued to let them beat him. After getting cut, bruised and having a nosebleed Octeva snapped her fingers and the octolings stopped as a trick and the view of Russell was bad. Black eye (How can you see that, right?) cuts on his cheek. A nasty cut on his elbow, bruised on his forehead, and a chipped tooth. Russell coughed out a tooth as Octeva suddenly grabbed his ponytail.

She said coldly "If I don't get what I want, there will be more were that came from, so badly you wouldn't be able to even carry your shirt." Then she slammed his face to the pavement. Russell grunted in pain as he laid there.

Octeva started to walk away then turned to Russell. "Remember. See you in the next game." She super jumped away as her fellow octolings followed. Russell laid on the sidewalk the pain was too much. The darkness was there, it was winning the fight as Russell tried to stay awake and then he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the Sea Slug Stadium of the Inkoplois football team 'Burning Sea slugs' There was the remaining team on the grass field.

"It's dark down here!"

"I cant see a single thing."

"Honey can I hold your hand?"

"yes."

"Someone pleases turn on the lights!" Then the lights shined into the sky. The inklings and octolings covered there eyes "Gaaaauuhh!" everyone said. Then Loki said "MY EYES!"

There was a stage in the middle of the field . On top was the squid sisters. The both spoke at the same time "Hello Everyone to the 3 part of the games. After this would be the final 2. May the best win for this one." Blu Inkling looked around "hey wheres the Kraken squad?" Then there was a noise as they looked Russell came through the doors. Russell looked tired and a little beat up. He stood beside the other squads. Rochsas asked, "Hey what the hell happened to you? Where's your team?" Russell hesitated a bit and said "I fell off the train station.a-and my squad is catching the next train here." The other squad nodded, but Spider looked at Russell hard and said to his friend Inspector Heavy. "I think he was beaten up." Inspector Heavy crossed his arms "What makes you think that?" Spider looked to his friend "I think the octolings beat him up so he wouldn't have enough to do this challenge." Inspector Heavy shook his head "Spider you always have a problem with octolings?" Spider snapped back "Did you see what I went through when I last encountered them. I posted it up on sqiudtube month ago."

The squid sisters continued "The game today is S.K.F. Stands at the Special Kraken Fight." Marie now spoke "The Krakens fight it out trying to knock out the other kraken." Callie continued for Marie "of knock them off the stage!"

Spider spoke out "The Kraken Squad can't do it Russell is the only one here and he looks pretty bad." The squid sisters looked at each other. Callie said "Russell do you want to forfeit?" Russell stopped rubbing his arm "No way! I'm gonna do it. It's for my team." Octeva coughed a bit then Russell said "Well enough to at least fight a certain fighter."

The stadium felt quiet as Russell glared at Octeva, but Judd meowed "Okay get your Krakens ready to fight." Barnes looked at Alesha "You should do it Alesha you know about close up combat." Alesha nodded and turned Kraken. On the stage with her were 2 large octopuses with 3 other krakens. Alesha looked at Russell, he was really tired but looked confident.

Judd pulled out two flags as he meowed. "Now squad spider has chosen Ryevan Bloo as there Kraken. In Blaster squad they have chosen Alesha. The Color Squad has Blue as Kraken. In the Elite Squad they have chosen Octeva, in the Octo squad have chosen Obi, and in the Killer Squad chosen Olamide." Judd meowed. "Alesha vs Obi, Ryevan Bloo vs Octeva, Blue vs Olamide. Russell will be at stand by due for his condition."

Alesha took a swing at the large headed Obi but he blocked the tentacle attack. He then wrapped his tentacles around her and said "You inkling are going up on my wall for my first kill." Alesha struggled in horror trying to break free. The octolings on the stadium began to cheer as Octavio bounced in the air with his popcorn. "Finish her you swine!" shouted Octavio. But before Obi can do that Alesha slapped his eyes with her tentacle. "AHHH!" he yelped in pain. Alesha turned around him and knocked him on the back. He struggled to stay on the ring but he lost balance and fell into a group of Octolings. "YAAAAY! Shouted Alesha. She looked to her friends as they jumped up and down with joy. Then she saw two inklings kissing each other that she didn't think it would happen. Barnes and Coraline kissed. They both blushed but Barnes got into a shocked face and super jumped away.

Alesha climbed down and looked at Coraline "What happened to Barnes?" Coraline stuttered "I- It was a accident. I was happy you won, so was Barnes then we hug then we…" She blushed. Cosmo rested his hand on muffled "mmhhm mhm" Alesha replied "Yeah Coraline he'll bounce back. We have to watch the other now and hope for the best." She looked up worried at the next contenders.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ryevan Bloo swung he tentacle at Octeva. She dodged his mighty swing and bopped in him the face. Spider was yelling out orders and moves, as Inspector Heavy was saying, "No Dude move!" Octeva swung a tentacle low to the ground. Ryevan saw this and jump to dodge but what he didn't know what that another tentacle from Octeva smack him in his face… kraken face that is. Ryevan Bloo got stunned for a moment of the hit as Octeva picked him up. Ryevan twisted a grunted but Octeva made sure he would have a nice dip. Outside in a tall building a young writer loves splatoon some much he looked out of his window and crashing through his room back outside Ryevan Bloo. Octeva threw Ryevan Bloo out of the stadium causing him to crash into the ocean.

He tied to swim but the water consumed him. Poof.

Back in the stadium Octeva flexed her tentacles as Octavio shouted "Yeah! That's my daughter you see!" He grabbing a green inkling known as Poool157 and another octoling named Lavanna. He swung his tentacles in the air as if they were rave sticks. Poool said to Octavio "Put me down!"

Judd put a the octarian flag in the air and meowed "Octoling have won this fight."

The fights were getting deadlier as time passed. The battles even took longer. On the Color Squad vs. the Killer Squad, Blue and Olamide battled the most. It almost lasted 48 minutes when Blue tricked Olamide that he was tired but he sending like a car just got started Blue was kicking her… err… squid-ass? Orange and Pink cheered as Turquoise was saying, "I could do better."

Russell manage in his condition to fight hard making it to the final of the Special Kraken Fight.

He stood on top of the stage. Judd stood in the middle. "Can a octoling or inkling take on Russell? Anyone from the octarian squad. Russell saw Octeva moved up a bit but Octa ran up the stage yelling, "I always wanted to do this!" Russell stood his ground as the octoling removed her goggles "This is gonna be fun… for me." She said. Coraline covered her eyes "I can't watch. But I must look."

Russell turned Kraken looked a bit larger then normal Krakens but seemed still tired. Octa turned too. Callie gave a worried look to Marie. Marie nodded and said, "Let the match begin!"

Tentacles pounded each other. Ink flew; even some curses were said as the two fought. Russell was mostly dodging learning his enemy's attack but then on his back pain rose high as the sky. Stopping for the moment he swung at Octa. It was a direct hit…..

On the pole behind her.

Russell nursed his wounded tentacle but didn't see the fist coming up at his face. He landed with a hard thud. He eyes glared in a different color as his voice changed "Octoling your time is over." He said only enough for Octa to hear from the roaring crowd. Russell went into a blur punching all over at Octa with intense speed. Octa wasn't able to see the attacks but managed to block a few. Octa swam back away from Russell. Russell's eyes changed his eye color quick before the inklings or octolings notice it.

Octa had a scared face, she now knew who he was. Russell thought fast and pulled Octa in close saying "Listen I know you know who I am, but if I hear anything about that you saying I'm him. Your going to be in oil and die like the shrimp you are. Got it?" Octa nodded in fear then had a confused face for what Russell said. "Hit me squared in the face." Octa pulled back with her might and swung directly at Russell's face. Before Russell could even think pain consumed him, knocking him out.

Callie and Marie looked in awe as Judd cleared his throat and said confusingly "The Octoling wins!" The medic crew came running in with a stretcher and put Russell on. As they carried him off the squid sisters announced "Everyone meet the finalist for this turf games…

Color Squad, Killer Squad, Blaster Squad, and Elite Squad! Tomorrow everyone meet at inkplaza for the final showdown."

Marie said "Who will make it to the top!" Callie continued "I know that was a shocker but the Kraken Squad would not continue as told. Who will win the Turf Games? And will the fighters be okay in time for the next challenge?"

Callie and Marie both said, "Tune in next time!"

"Stay Fresh!" They finished.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Coraline aimed her weapon to the sky. She was nervous about the final challenge. What would it be? Will Barnes be there to lead them? Thoughts rolled in her head as Alesha said "I wasn't expecting this, making it to the final with the Color Squad." Cosmo muffled "mhhmhm mmhmm" Alesha sighed "yeah, even those octolings too."

Then a boy inkling walked by "Hey guys." The 3 inklings turned to the inkling. "Barnes!" said Alesha. Cosmo ran up to his friend giving him a hi-five. Caroline stood by the sidelines. Barnes noticed Coraline and said nervously "H-Hey Coraline. We are now at the final challenge!" Coraline nodded and said "Y-yeah." Alesha started to pull Cosmo away from the area saying "Hey Cosmo I heard they are having a new flavor of ice-cream at the reef want to go and have a taste?" Comso nodded in agreement. "MMHHMHHHM!" muffled Cosmo.

Now it was just Coraline and Barnes alone. Barnes broke the 5 minute silence. "So... we are about to be at the finals..." Coraline turned away from Barnes and shot at the inflatable squid. It went pop after a couple more shots from Barnes. Coraline pouted and started to move to a different area of the testing area. Barnes followed "Listen Coraline if your mad about what happened at the last challenge I'm-" he was cut off from Coraline's kiss. He stood a little stunned but accepted her. For about 3 minutes have passed an then they both broke. Coraline said softly "Im not mad at you, I was scared." Barnes nodded "I know I was scared too." They both giggled until a familiar rage cry came from the door way. She was storming to the two inklings, as Coraline saw that inkling rage filled her and aimed her Luna Blaster at the cold stare inkling. Barnes turned and said "Stevana? What are you doing here?" Stevana stood her ground and said coldly "I was coming to say sorry but no I see you have are under her spell." Barnes gave a confused face. "Stevana this was my choice." Stevana snapped back "To kiss that slut. I was expecting more from you." Coraline was in rage now and threw her weapon at Stevana. Stevana caught it "Really Coraline that was-" Stevana was cut off as Coraline punched her squared in the face. Coraline grabbed her weapon from Stevana as Stevana flew back a bit. She landed near the wall hitting her head to the pavement. Barnes held on to Coraline as Coraline yelled "Your the slut you bastard!" Stevana started to get up as fire filled her eyes but then tears rolled down as Coraline said these words.

"That's way no one like you as a friend. I see Barnes giving a face when you get too aggressive. He does enjoy winning but he cares more about his team better then you being the bastard you are."

Stevana looked down then to Barnes. Barnes nodded slowly once to Stevana. Stevana turned around and ran out the doors as tears ran down her cheeks. Coraline looked at Barnes and Barnes looked at her. Barnes then said "I don't think she'll be bothering anyone anymore." Coraline finished "Don't you mean 'us'"? Barnes nodded then they kissed again.

Coraline broke the kiss "C'mon lets go to the others."she said. Barnes nodded and said "And train for the next and final challenge."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The 4 teams were standing out of the borders of Inkopolis. 2 teams of each. Octolings and Inklings.

"Okay cut the boring part Marie!" Callie called out. Marie sighed and said "I thought it would be fun." Callie snapped back "Its sounds boring." But really there are now two teams of each remaining. On the inkling side is the Color Squad and the Blaster Squad. On the octoling side is Elite Squad and the Killer Squad. There was a large crowd of inklings and octolings cheering on there teams. Callie called out to the crowd. "Okay everyone its the final challenge. The challenge is a 1v1 Rainmaker. Like in the rules you must carry it to the oppistie side of your base in order to win. There are 8 stages. The inkling or octoling in that match wins will move to the death round!" Marie said quickly "Not really death, Callie is just getting you in the mood. But if the team lets say inklings have 5 wins, the inklings win the turf games. The same goes with the octolings." Octeva snickered at the inklings. She felt she had this in the bag. Barnes looked at Octeva as she snickered, it was evil but Barnes felt pride that his team. **His** team, made it to the finals. Now it was hope that each of them make it to the death round. The inklings and octolings cheered loudly that the ground shook. Then there was a noise but no one seemed to here it. Callie pulled in Marie close enough for them to talk to each other "Have you seen Agent 3? He never late." Marie grump "Sorry cuz, your hero isn't here now."

Callie pouted a bit then sighed. Marie and Callie called out at the same time "Lets see who and whats going up first!"

Oliva vs Blue at Kelp Dome

Coraline vs Odell at Urchin Underpass

Orange vs Olamide at Camp Triggerfish

Ofek vs Pink at Hammerhead Bridge

Odessa vs Barnes at Bluefin Depot

Olive vs Cosmo at Ancho-V Games

Alesha vs Ognen at Piranha Pit

Turquoise vs Octeva at Arowana Mall

A inkling cried out "You inkling got this!" She was tan skin pink tentacle girl, had on a special forces beret on her head, with White Inky Rider, and Octoling Boots(makes me wonder how did she get them). She was waving her banner in the air saying "Lets go INKLINGS!" Barnes chuckled to himself as Alesha cried out "Thank you MysteriousMusicFan57!" Comso looked at Alesha and muffled "mmhm?" Alesha looked at Cosmo and said "Oh she calls herself that in fanfiction. Her real name is Crystal. She's a nice girl if you meet her." Cosmo shrugged his shoulders as he began to walk to his competitor. Each inkling and octoling were standing on kennels leading to their stages. Callie pushed a button and the both said "Stay fresh out there!"

As the teams were descending to their stages the team heard there fans "Go get em!"

"Win the game!"

"You got this guys!"

"WHOO you guys are the best!" Slowly the voice faded as the first match has began. Pink VS Ofek.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry everyone the ink your path book cannot be published due to me not reading the rules…. Dammit I had it planned so well! (sigh) But thank you for those that told me._

Chapter 12

Kneeing behind a box Russell was wearing his Agent 3 outfit. He should be at the hospital healing but he had something better and important to do. He knew where his friends were at, the picture Octeva had, it showed a old oil can near Ranger that Russell know as Ollie's Oil. It was at the outskirts of inkopolis as an abandoned oilrig, due to damage was never used again. The only way was by boat. What Russell did was he took a boat but he stopped halfway and squid jumped to the rusty creaking rig.

As he was knelling low behind a box a couple octoling walked by. The last thing he needed was a large group attacking him with no spawn point. He had to be extra careful. He shot the wall and ducked between four octolings. One of them was smoking while the other two were talking. The last one was looking at him, she gave an alarm that he was there but Russell shut her up before the others even noticed. "Good." Russell thought to himself as he continued searching for his friends.

He looked over a ledge and found a group of inklings together with octolings surrounding them. Russell growled but he had a plan to attack.

Madison was crying and nuzzled to Ranger as he tried to calm her down. Sally and L.L. felt they messed up as agents, but then had their hopes went up when a familiar shadow came upon them. It was a shadow of a large kraken. The octolings too notice the shadow then looked up. One of them tried to make a break for it but it was to late, the large kraken landed in between the inklings and caused an inkstrike. The remaining octolings around the area heard the noise and stood outside the spinning lime green vortex. They aimed their weapons ready for attack as the vortex slowed. When the inkstrike stopped in the middle was a large krak-octoken with fellow agents 4, 5, Ranger and Madison with their weapons and armor. One octoling looked at each other not knowing what to do but then fired at the agents of ink. Bad move.

Russell smacked the shot away from Madison then charged forward to the octolings and everyone else fired at each other.

The battle lasted for a couple minutes, why? There was a sudden creak and a groan. Russell stopped, and so did everyone else. They were listening. Then a platform fell into the ocean. And another. Sally called out "The rig is going down!" The octolings trembled in fear and Russell thought it out and remembered the boat. If they can just squid jump to it. He can be able to save everyone. Russell then said, "Agents I have a boat, we need to squid jump there." One by one the Agents jumped from the death rig but before Russell jumped he looked at the octolings. They stopped being scared and just stood there. Waiting for what faith will have in store for them. Russell felt pity and grabbed them with his mighty tentacles. He couched down for the jump but then was falling in mid-air as the platform fell bneath him.

The octolings cried out but Russell wasn't done yet. He quickly maneuvered for a ledge he was falling with and prepared for the jump. He oil burning and hearing the oceans water under him coming up fast. He tightened his legs and launch up. He grazed against a rusty wall but it was okay, he and the remaining octolings made it.

He landed on the boat with a hard thud. The octolings gave their thank yous and appreciation that Agent 3 would save them even if they were the enemy. L.L. started the boats engine and headed for inkopolis. Russell looked back at the oilrig as it exploded from behind. A soft warm glow came to the survivors face. Just when thing seemed fine L.L. said "Uh oh." Russell looked to his comard and asked, "What's up?" L.L. suit was glowing a bit and then he said "From the suit calculations, that expansion the oil rig cause and if falling debris has now cause a tsunami." The group in the boat cried "WHAT?" L.L. continued "and it's heading told inkopolis." Russell began to stress out, as he began to imagine all inklings being washed away. An octoling chuckled "At least the octolings would be fine." L.L. shouted over the motor of the boat "The sea water would fill the octo valley too." Then the octolings gasped. Everyone was doomed.

Until L.L. said this "If another tsunami comes by and intersects it we would be fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I made it first. " said Coraline. She was at the rainmaker then looked around. The octoling already had the lead of 4 and inklings 3. It was her time to make a tie. The octoling cant win not after all the hard work they had put. She didn't burst the rainmaker's bubble just up to the point where it looks like it will. She then charged away from the rainmaker's bubble and paint toward the enemy base. "Maybe." she thought, "I can get her from behind." Coraline continued to paint but there was no enemy ink. "Weird" she said. Then a cross line came up to her nose. She quickly ducked low as the shot grazed against her headphones. Odell growled as she missed her shot.

Coraline hide behind a trashcan. She took a deep breath in and ran for the rainmaker. She busted it with one shot and grabbed it. She knew that Odell can see her under the ink but she knew how to use her rainmaker.

She charged her weapon ready to fire when a sudden vibration shook the ground. Odell stopped too, looking at Coraline. Then on a large screen Agent 3 appeared on it. He looked worried as he said "Everyone don't freak out but a oil rig exploded and has cause a tsunami is heading to inkoplis in 5 minutes." He showed the monitor that the tsunami was rising and getting closer. Coraline dropped the rainmaker as Odell put her hands to her head.

The inklings and octolings cried in fear but then were silenced by a large booming voice of Octavio. Agent 3 and Octavio were in the screen together. The audience were shock and in awe. The greatest hero with an evil villain together. Octavio continued, "Agent 3 and I have made a plan to stop it." A voice shouted out "How? We're going to die!" Agent 3 ignored the voice and continued "Listen if we cause our own **ink** tsunami we can stop it." There was a large amount of low talking when a voice shouted, "I'm out of here!" Suddenly others were following when Agent 3 shouted, "please stop think of your homes, the effort you put into it. You're going to let it just go? You can go I won't stop you. It can work, and if it doesn't at least we gave it a chance. Either you die alone or live together." Coraline saw that the crowd began to raise their hands. Agent 3 and Octavio raised their hands and gripped it from each other. It was time for the plan to be made.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shouts of three leaders screaming over the noise of inkling and octolings rushing to the edge of inkopolis. Octavio had Agent 3 and Capn Cuttlefish on his octobot. Capn Cuttlefish looked at his old friend and said, "This reminds me of old times…" Octavio was silent but then said "Before the turf war." The two captains looked at each other and then laughed together. "I remember how I duck below a ledge and how you ran pass me." Cuttlefish said. Octavio nodded and chuckled. "It was a great match that was. I do defiantly remember how you face was when we beat you just by 0.04%." The two laughed again due to memories and the last thing anyone can do. Cap Cuttlefish put his hand to Agent 3 "You were a fine solider Agent 3. If we don't make it I want you to know that." Russell wiped his eye from a tear but he looked away so the two captains don't see him. He nodded and said "Capn Cuttlefish, thank you. You were like a grandfather I never had." Cuttlefish nodded and looked over the formation of the inklings and octolings.

Side by side on top of buildings were octosnipers and inkling snipers side by side. In the highway area inkling shooters, octostamps, with octotroopers, octocopters, octolings and octobombers stood together at the edge looking over the ocean, and finally rollers were at the docks and street level with the octostrikers. They all had their specials ready for the go. Even jellyfish, sea anemones, adult inklings and adult octolings and sea urchins. Then the two captains, the two friends looked at each other and gave a booming command "FIRE!"

The snipers shot high up as shooters aimed just above the head of the rollers and the rollers waved and slammed the roller weapons down and up. The ink was beginning to rise up. Coraline looked to her left at Crystal, the girl from the stadium then she looked to her right and saw a large octostriker slamming his tentacles against the ground. Then octostamps jumped off the ledge landing at the edge of the ink tsunami. It was rising even higher almost up to 13 stories tall. Then Capn and Octavio yelled "Specials in order! INKZOOKA! INKSTRIKE! KILLER WAIL! KRAKEN!" The ones that had inkzookas pulled out their special weapons and fired. Then the ink tsunami started to move forward. Agent 3 was at the control tower with the great zapfish. He saw the tsunami coming for them. It was much larger then what L.L. has predicted. Agent 3 jumped down and was about to hit the pavement when a smooth scaly black fish tail angled itself as a slide. Agent 3 continued to run with the great zapfish as well the young zapfish were behind him.

The inkstrikes touched the ground making the ink tsunami rise higher and the inkzookas were making it move faster. The ink tsunami touched the water, but managed to stay up. Octavio yelled out "KILLER WAIL" as he fired his own. The killer wails made the ink tsunami stay in course and in shape. Then Capn Cuttlefish shouted out "KRAKENS!" The inklings and octolings transformed and charged to the ink tsunami before it would be out of reach. The krakens swam up and down the wave like surfing. "When I say now all krakens jump back to inkopolis no exceptions!" Capn Cuttlefish said. Octeva in kraken form nodded and shouted, "Alright guys lets do this!"

Agent 3 came rushing out of a corner and shouted, "IT'S TOO LOW!" Some of the inklings gasped and others put their heads down. Then they had their mouths hung down as the great zapfish and the little zapfish flew by with speed! Agents 3 jump to a wooden pole and jumped in the air. The great zapfish grabbed his suit with its mouth and flew to the tsunami. "The water tsunami was getting close to the ink tsunami but it was maybe enough to raise it." Thought Agent 3. Agent 3 looked to the great zapfish and spoke to it. "Hey okay big guy you gotta wave those big fins of yours at the ink tsunami. We need more speed, do you understand?" The great zapfish did nothing and opened its mouth dropping Agent 3 to the ink tsunami. Agent 3 changed into the krak-octoken before landing into the inky waters. He then saw the great zapfish and the little zapfish get behind the ink tsunami and waved theit fins at it. The krakens shouted "WHOA!" Agent 3 waved his massive tentacles in the ink tsunami and looking at the water tsunami. It was massive but the krakens had time! Agent 3 explained the situation quickly and the ink tsunami was now high enough for the water tsunami.

The waves were roaring with anger as the two clashed, quickly the krakens swam to the top and super jumped out. In the air the krakens turned back to normal state and as for Agent 3. The inklings and octolings looked back at the two tsunami's clashing against each other. Then the water tsunami gave in and was consumed by the ink tsunami. Landing to the ground floor the inklings and octolings hugged each other, giving high fives and kissing loves ones.

The tsunami was stopped but Capn Cuttlefish came up to Agent 3 with a familiar camo mesh cap. On the name stag said "Ranger." Agent 3 held onto the hat and started to cry as Capn Cuttlefish said "He didn't jump. He was scared to jump." The group that heard this took off their hats and looked down to respect the one that has been lost.

But then got into shock when a hand showed saying "Hey can I get my hat back?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was late at night, a big show was performing. Inklings and Octarians were dancing together! Callie and Marie were on stage singing their famous song "Squid Sister Song". Coraline was dancing with Barnes. Cosmo did some salsa and impressed some inklings at it to. Alesha was dance side to side but bumped into a inkling. She looked to him. He had cream skin with gray eyes with a dark green lightweight cap on with a blue sailor suit and cream hi-tops. He nervously said "Hi." Alesha's heart skipped a beat "H-Hi." A cheer roared in the crowd at the Agents of INK appeared then they were dancing in a group. Some flew others turned squid and jumped in between then with a finish a famous Kraken jumped in the air and cause a inkstrike. The crowd cheered at the dance and continued to party. Capn Cuttlefish and Octavio were standing side by side near a vending machine. Ocatvio spoke to him "Listen Cuttlefish. I've been a foolish friend and a joke to you. I gave the order to all octolings to live in peace." Octavio looked down and made his way to the sewer pipe but then felt a tug on his arm. Capn Cuttlefish was holding him then said "Where are you going?" octavio without looking back said "Back to the octovalley.I don't belong here." Then Capn Cuttlefish poked his old friend on his arm. "You do belong here. I finally have my old friend again, not the man that hated everything. The man I once knew, and is standing before me." Octavio looked at Capn Cuttlefish and gave a short nod. Capn Cuttlefish extened out a hug to his old friend. So did Octavio.

"Hey Octavio!" Callie's voice boomed the speakers. Octavio looked up to them. Marie was waving at him as Callie said "Get up here! We heard you got some beats and want to show everyone." Octavio looked at Capn Cuttlefish and he nodded. Octavio made his way up the stage with the squid sisters. Then a platform came inbetween the sisters trucks and a DJ set came out. Octavio looked at the sisters and took hold of his position. The inklings and octolings stopped to see the king of the octarians stand on stage.

Octavio twisted his wasabi sticks in the air "I am DJ Octavio and I'm gonna show my wasabi beats!" The crowd cheered as the DJ showed his skill. Octavios face glimmered with delight. It wasn't the zapfish that was making him mad. No he was missing one thing... Love. Octavio called out "I offically decalre this the day of inklings and octolings to live in peace!

Everyone was happy again. New changed were to be made but it turns out it would be fine.

Wrong. On the outskirts of the city a new type of enemy was emerging. They looked bad, and kinda small. One with a hook on its back said "Listen up Sea Hares. We have been humiliated far too long. It's time we have to take what we need. To INKOPOLIS!"

THE END


End file.
